


Ripe and Ravishing

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hannibal considers his new acquisition, his unofficial patient, Will Graham while enjoying his dinner.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Ripe and Ravishing

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Apertíf while Hannibal is sitting down to enjoy Cassie Boyle or parts of her, before he goes to see Will in his hotel room. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

Hannibal Lecter often dressed up for dinner, even when he had no company, to mull over matters of interest. 

Will Graham was more than just interesting. Fascinating was far closer to the allure he gave off. Hiding his beauty behind flannel, glasses, and a pricky attitude, it just made Hannibal want to slice through the thorns, yet it was more than simply his exterior. The lightning fast exchange he’d had with the young man when caught off guard suggested there was more going on within that lively imagination waiting to be revealed. 

Will Graham’s mind was as ripe as the cherry tomato he’d just devoured and just as ready to be ravished. What would stir within this strangely alluring young profiler at the crime site of yet another dead girl, murdered as the Minnesota Shrike might have killed her? 

The Chesapeake Ripper always put on a show with his murders, but this was Hannibal’s first time mimicking the performance of another for one particular member of the audience. He pictured Will’s troubled face, his glistening eyes. Would his display horrify the young man? Would Will spot the differences between the Minnesota Shrike and Hannibal’s copy? 

Hannibal hoped he would. His curiosity about the matter was near unbearable. He wanted to see Will at once. It wasn’t enough to wait for an opportunity for their paths to cross, Hannibal wanted to seek Will Graham out, wherever he might be. And why shouldn’t he? After all, Will Graham was now his unofficial patient. Dr. Hannibal Lecter had every reason to be concerned after Will’s distress at their first meeting, the way he’d stormed out. 

The next encounter should be more intimate. Hannibal would be bring Will something to eat. Something he’d prepared himself. 

Hannibal smiled once more, right before popping another cherry tomato in his mouth.


End file.
